Garages are no longer just for storing cars and tools. Homeowners are constantly looking for ways to utilize unused space, organize, and beautify their garages and to make time spent in the garage as pleasant as possible. Being able to access the internet without leaving the comfort of the garage, listening to music, or watching television makes time in the garage productive and entertaining.
Devices relating to portable carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531 issued in the name of Blohm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,291 issued in the name of Parent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,839 issued in the name of Kizewski, U.S. Pat. No. D310,529 issued in the name of Yuen, U.S. Pat. No. D299,345 issued in the name of Foy et al., U.S. Pat. No. D465,895 issued in the name of Pfefferle et al., U.S. Pat. No. D311,080 issued in the name of Arnotte et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,594 issued in the name of Oliver, III.
While existing devices suit their intended purposes, the need remains for a device that combines tool storage with computing equipment and audio and video equipment.